Different
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: "Her eyes widened at the scene before her. Never had she expected this." It didn't hurt to be different...unless someone found out. Rigby/Eileen friendship. ON HIATUS


**Chapter 1**

**A/N Based off a true experience I had the other week, except for starting school (this chapter)**

**Btw, Eileen is 16 in this story**

**I'm also using the voice actors last names in this (except for Pops, since his last name's Maellard)**

Eileen held the book to her chest and walked through the gates to Bridgebank College. Her mother had heard rumors from other parents that this was the perfect college for her daughter. Eileen prayed they were right. In the past 5 schools she had attended, she had been bullied. For being a nerd, they had said. Her mother had told the teachers but every one had been useless. So Eileens panicked mother had been forced to send her from college to college, hoping her daughter could withstand at least a day without being picked on. Eileen let out a long breath, hugging the book to her chest tighter, as if the book could make her invisible. No luck.

Every step she took, brought more eyes to her trembling figure. She showed the signs of a new kid, yet not one person stepped forward to help her, show her around the school. She opened the double doors and was immediately hit with the familiar scent of dirty socks and stale coffee. This was the main entrance, with the staffroom being right next to the office. Eileen signed and let the doors close behind her as she stepped up to the desk. An old woman with greying hair and small spectacles glanced up at the trembling girl with narrowed eyes.

"Name?"

The girl swallowed. "Eileen Lewis"

The woman looked back down at her computer and tapped in her name. It felt like forever but finally, the woman glanced back up at Eileen with an attempted smile.

"Yes, Eileen Lewis. Here we are." She rummaged under her desk for a timetable. "Here we go dear. Your new timetable. Follow the directions and you'll be at your first class. Class starts in 5 minutes."

Eileen took the familiar paper from the woman and turned to start her long, confusing journey to maths. With no assistance of courage. Her shoes clapped against the polished floor, the noise echoing off the walls, as she walked down the dark corridor. Why would no one help her? It had been the same at every other school. No help, no friends, no one to guide her the right ways. She was so used to it and didn't bother to ask, knowing she would get the same answer. No. But what puzzled her the most was the students attitude. She knew what teenagers were like. The girls were slutty and bossy. The boys were so full of themselves that they only glanced at a girl for her breasts and golden hair. Eileen snorted. She didn't need to bother with looks to get a guy. She didn't want a boyfriend anyway...wait, what was she saying again? Oh yes...teens hit puberty at the age of 11-13 and changed. Going from nice to down right horrid. It changed Eileen's perspective of everyone, and after seeing this strange transformation, she didn't waste her time of trying to find a friend, instead reading books in the library and ignoring most people who talked to her. Everyone except the teachers that is.

She sighed as she turned a sharp left, soon reaching a door that read 'Class 325 Maths' in big block letters, painted on the window. She heard the familiar giggle of girls and the yells of boys and let out another sigh. Reaching towards the doorknob, she turned it, and the sounds stopped. She tugged the door opened to see at least 24 pairs of eyes staring at her. She should be so used to it by now that she shouldn't blush. But she couldn't help it. Habit? Maybe. Her trembling feet took her to the dark blue desk up against the wall where a somewhat young blue jay sat with a smile. A black suitcase lay on the desk, bursting with papers to mark and items to sort out. The blue jay looked down at her with kind dark eyes; something Eillen had never seen in a teacher. He held out his hand.

"Welcome. You must be Eileen Lewis. It's nice to meet you. My name is Mordecai Quintel. But you can call me Mr Quintel." His voice was calm, a voice to break millions of hearts.

Eileen was blushing madly. Not because the students were continuing to stare at her, or because she was shaking in front of everyone. No. It was becasue the teacher was shaking her hand. In front of all the students. She felt special. A glow ran through her. So this is what all the girls must feel like when they approach him. She refused to get caught up in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm the-"

"New student?" He asked with a smile, eyebrow raised in humor at her state.

She nodded.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Eileen. Go take a seat next to Margaret"

Eileen turned to face the crowd of gazing eyes and immediately spotted a tall red robin, her gaze fixed only on the teacher. The small girl grinned at her dreamy expression and made her way through the students to the desk next to her. She sat in the seat and waved a paw in front of the robins face. Margaret's expression turned from dreamy to surprise to relaxation as she switched her gaze from the teacher to Eileen.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student. I'm Margaret"

"Nice to meet you Margaret" Eileen held out a hand. She shook it with a smile.

Eileen turned back to the front, along with Margaret. Mr Quintel was holding a textbook and copying things from the book onto the board, explaining each diagram. She doubted anyone was listening, let alone the girls. As Eileen looked around the class, she saw all the girls expressions dreamy and their eyes glassy. Each one was in a trance from the teacher. She almost burst out laughing as she looked back to the board.

"Mr Quintels really something, isn't he?" She asked casually to herself. She didn't realize Margaret heard, but the robin didn't move to swat her.

"Yeah" She breathed, her eyes still kept on the blue jay at the front.

Mr Quintel faced the students. His expression didn't falter as his eyes scanned the class. "Now, who can tell me the correct way to measure a cuboid?"

Of course none of the girls answered. They were all concentrated on him.

Eileens hand immediately shot up, surprising him. He smiled. "Eileen?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but a new voice piped up. "Volume equals Length times breadth times height." It was fast paced, with a sharp tongue and a quick witted tone. Eileen only glanced back to catch the owner of the voice but stopped. She chose to ignore the voice. With her hand still raised, she looked straight at Mr Quintel and opened her mouth to answer again.

"Volume equals length times breadth times height." The exact same voice, still with the same pace and wit.

Mr Quintel still chose to ignore the voice, though Eileen could see irritation hidden behind his patient demeanor. "Eileen?" He questioned, still with the same kindness.

"Volume equals lenght times breadth times height" It was a male, she recognized, who wanted attention. She saw Mr Quintel snap and frown. She had only seen him for five minutes as a clam, kind person. So it came as a complete shock when his expression changed. She watched him walk to the boy, and turned in her seat to see what he would do.

Mr Quintel stopped in front of the boys desk. The boy was a raccoon, hair gelled up, smirk across his lips, surrounded by at least 3 more boys with cheeky expressions. He found this entertaining. Eileen watched with fascination as the blue jay breathed out and didn't smile, his lips a thin line. He didn't frown, and she could see no anger in his eyes, nor his face. He didn't need to yell to get a student to listen.

"Excuse me Rigby, but I asked Eileen the question. Don't you think it would be polite to let her answer? After all, she is the new student"

Mr Quintel was talking to the racoon as if he was a little kid. And she could see it annoyed him. Though he showed no annoyance in his expression.

"I was just answering a question Sir." He acted innocent, childlike.

"But the question was for Eileen"

Rigby glanced at Eileen then back at Mr Quintel. Eileen's eyes widened. In that one quick glance, she had seen a mysterious spark in the raccoons eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she shrugged it off as she continued to watch the scene gather before her.

Rigby smirked. "You adressed the class the question. Therefore, your statement is false, for you do not address a question to not one person, but an entire class. For if you address the question to just one student, how else is the class going to learn?"

Silence. A long silence. Eileen nodded. What he had said made perfect sense, and she was surprised that such a teen could answer with a strange riddle of sentences. Mr Quintel let out a long breath and chose not to answer. He only looked at him and spoke, his tone rich, still holding the calm and kindness all the girls dreamed of hearing.

"Detention"

He turned back in one swift move and walked to his desk, leaving the raccoon to smirk to his buddies and high five the guys around him, as if being a smartass and getting detention was something to be proud of.

Eileen turned back, the gaze still fresh in her mind. But she pushed it back and concentrated on the lesson, with Mr Quintel pointing and discussing the diagrams he had drawn on the board. She knew it was silly, but with all the girls only keeping their gazes fixed on him, she felt he was only looking at her only. That glow she had felt before spread through her. But she still chose to not get caught up in the silly trance the rest of the girls were in.

When the bell rang for second period, Eileen gathered her books and, dragging a dreamy Margaret behind her, managed to get out the class before a crowd of girls rushed over and ran through the door. Eileen snorted. Typical. She snapped her fingers, sending Margaret back to the present. Eileen had to chuckle at this as she walked down a corridor to English, following the rest of her students, Margaret walking beside her.

"Enjoying school?"

Eileen nodded. "It's ok. It's only been first period though. But I like school so far" She didn't mention Mr Quintel.

"He's cute isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Mr Quintel" She breathed, her expression taking on the same as before. Eileen laughed softly.

She was going to have to get used to this.

_**Like? Hate? Review!**_

_**First EileenxRigby fanfic. I do support this couple, but I'm deciding to make this a friendship fic. Please no flames.**_


End file.
